


healing talks

by PurpleWrittingTiger15



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, Or romantic, can be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWrittingTiger15/pseuds/PurpleWrittingTiger15
Summary: first fic and its a gender bender conversation fic. Sorry if its awkward to read it was my first fic





	healing talks

<https://purpletiger15.tumblr.com/post/121902561006/its-just-a-couple-of-scratches-she-says-she-can> />

_its just a couple of scratches she says, she can wait her turn she says, its not as bad as it looks she says. The ‘scratches’ as she calls them are actually gashes on her arm and back with bruises appearing as well, so no po it actually is bad. Though from where he can see she was avoiding looking at him, cheeks powdered with pink as she looked uneasy with whats happening. Even if he was slightly affected he should know by now that this was standard stuff._

_“Whats wrong po?”  
_

_“Wh-what? no nothings wrong heh like everything is the complete opposite of wrong like really ah heh”  
_

_“Right… and you not looking at me?”  
_

_“uh.. thats just cus… uh “  
_

_“I’m a guy”  
_

_“……….maybe”  
_

_“this isn’t the first time I've helped with injuries , its not like I've not seen anything bad”  
_

_“Even this?” she asked unimpressed as she jested to her exposed midsection  
_

_“That doesn’t effect me, all i see is my closets friend who needs some help, besides your fine the way you are”  
_

_Her cheeks darken slightly but she was looking at him giving off her shy smile to him_

_“thanks tiger”  
_

_“your welcome po"_

**Author's Note:**

> aww po got hurt during a mission luckily tiger dude is here to help  
> so ya gender bender po and tigress!! this takes place aft the second movie but before the third  
> im sorry i wasen’t very creative and used mu-laohu’s vers of fem! po but it was just so cute that i’ve sorta accepted it  
> tiger man design is mine though  
> so yeah hope you enjoyed the some fic i added, im trying to practice


End file.
